


You Are The Reason

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Reader is sad. Carlos helps out. ft. Lando
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Original Female Character(s), Carlos Sainz Jr/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Are The Reason

You roll over the bed and squint at the sunlight. There's an incessant knocking on your door at 10:15 am. You overslept again today but you still feel tired. You eventually gather the strength to roll out of bed and see who's at the door.  
After confirming it through the peephole, you open the door to Lando and Carlos.  
"What's going on?! Its already past 10!" Carlos complains.  
"Wait, shit, are we shooting Unboxed today?" You ask, suddenly alarmed. The two let themselves in.  
"No, we're shooting on Thursday, remember?" Lando drops himself on your couch, giving you a look. Carlos leaves the bags on the table before joining Lando.  
"We brought you food." Carlos announces while switching your xbox on.  
"Thanks." You reply while heading to your room to freshen up.

Whenever Carlos and Lando are in town and have no work obligations to do, they make it a habit to play fifa at your place, since they couldn't agree on who's place they should waste their time on. 

"What's going on? You look like shit." Lando speaks up as you pass between the couch and the tv, blocking their view for a while. Carlos immediately elbows Lando in the rib, causing him to jerk away.  
"You sure know how to flatter a girl, Norris." You reply as you rummage through the packed brunch.

"You're about to drop rank in iRacing, which kinda explains the stack of clothes on your sim chair." Lando continues while playing, buttons clicking against the controller. Carlos shifts his attention to your simulator.  
Lando takes the ball from Carlos and then scores a goal, yelling and jeering at him.

"Shut up Lando" you say while taking a bite from the sandwich the guys had brought.  
The two continue the game while you absentmindedly stare at the tv, eating the tasteless sandwich.

Lando wins the first round of the game. He does a weird celebratory dance that never fails to make you double-over in laughter. But today you just snicker at it.  
Carlos notices.

"Lando we forgot to buy drinks" Carlos interrupts his dancing. "Why dont you go buy some milk?"  
"What? Why me?"  
"Because you won. Now go" Carlos was already pushing his teammate out of the door before they hold a quiet conversation that somehow conviced Lando to leave.

You were balling up the wrappers before throwing them to the bin when Carlos returned. He was observing you.  
"Was the sandwich good?" He asked.  
"It was okay.."  
Carlos moves closer to you, trapping you between the counter.  
"Hey.. What's wrong?" Carlos knows. He always knows whenever youre feeling down and upset.  
"Nothing. I'm just really tired today." You try to force a smile.  
"Do you want me to run you a bath?" He asks, his gentle voice soothing you.  
"Huh, do I smell that bad?" You try to joke.  
"No, but it will make you feel better." He was already entering your bathroom, filling the tub while selecting soaps for you.

Soon enough, Carlos comes out of the bathroom, presenting it to you dramatically.  
"Wow, that smells really nice." You smile at him as you stand at the threshold. "Thanks, Carlos.." You say as you close the door.  
You already begin to feel a lot better as you take off your clothes and allow the warmth of the water take over you. Resting your head back, you close your eyes and let your thoughts take over.

The thoughts that has been haunting you for the past couple of days creep up from the back of your head. You feel your heart begin to pace up. Immediately opening your eyes and sitting straight up, you try to distract yourself with something else, but you couldn't focus on anything.

You reached for your phone on the counter.  
"hey, mind if u come in for a while?" You texted Carlos.  
\----  
"Can I come back now" Lando's message pops up in Carlos' phone.  
"yes" He quickly responds.  
Another message pops in. This time, from you.  
"hey, mind if u come in for a while?"  
Carlos quickly returns to texting Lando: "Actually, give it 30 mins more."  
He then picks up the clean clothes and brings them to you in the bathroom.

The door opens revealing Carlos, holding the folded sweater and shorts on one hand like a pizza delivery man. "You need anything?"  
\---  
Carlos enters the bathroom, leaving the door open.He sits by the tub, talking about anything to distract you from your thoughts.  
"Remember when we were in Barcelona? When Zak thought-"  
"yeah, I was there, Carlos."  
"Oh right..."  
"Tell me something I haven't heard of, Carlos.."  
Carlos wracks his brain for an interesting story you haven't heard before. Every happy memory that comes up in his head would always involve you. Race weekends, team meetings, iRacing or FIFA, You've heard it all.

"Well..?" You ask.  
"I can't recall a happy memory without you in it." He looks into your eyes, full of sincerity.  
"What can I say? I bring all the fun with me.." You smirk at him.  
"But there's one thing you haven't heard of.." Carlos raises his finger to your face, smiling coyly.  
"Lets hear it"  
"I'm in love with you"  
Several moments of silence pass between the both of you. Your eyes searching his for any hint of mischief. He holds your gaze.

"I hate to break it to you, Carlos, But that's not news to me..." You pretend to be unfazed by his revelation, adjusting yourself in the bubbly bathtub.  
"... Because I'm in love with you too.." You fail to stop yourself from smiling. 

\------

From outside the bathroom, Lando quietly sneaks in and starts a solo game.

**Author's Note:**

> this took all night to write and its lame :(


End file.
